Dis maman ?
by thedoudouvic
Summary: Du Densi grâce au fils de Kensi. Je suis franchement nulle pour les résumés et c'est ma première fanfiction alors venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Dis maman ?

Elle était seule dans la voiture en route pour rejoindre son fils. Mais elle en avait marre, chaque weekend c'était la même chose elle arrivait le vendredi soir très tard et avait tout juste le temps de lui faire un bisou avant qu'il ne s'endorme, ils passaient le weekend ensembles et le dimanche après midi arrivait trop vite et il était déjà l'heure de partir avec des au revoir toujours durs pour la mère et le fils. Elle souffrait beaucoup de ne pas voir son fils dans la semaine, bien sur il y avait le téléphone tout les soirs avant qu'il ne s'endorme mais ce n'était pas la même chose elle avait l'impression de louper l'enfance de son fils. Mais tout ça allait ce terminé ce weekend, elle allait l'emmener avec elle et ils vivront tous les deux à Los Angeles. Elle était arrivée et elle n'eu même pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une petite tête brune se jeta dans ses bras et la couvrit de bisous. Du haut de ses 6 ans Baptiste lui ressemblait déjà beaucoup autant de caractère que de physique, sauf ses yeux qui étaient bleus clair. Elle rentra dans la maison avec son fils sur la hanche car il n'avait décidément pas envie de la lâcher tout de suite. Par téléphone elle avait déjà prévenus la dame qui s'occupait de Baptiste et avait aussi trouvé une école et une nounou à Los Angeles, il ne restait plus que le prévenir lui.

« Baptiste ? » demanda-t-elle

« Oui ? »

« Ce weekend est un weekend particulier »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, son nez se fronça comme si il pensait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

« Ce weekend tu déménages avec moi à Los Angeles » ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Des fossettes se creusèrent dans les joues de Baptiste tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur sa bouche. Il fit un câlin et un énorme bisou puis partit en courant dans sa chambre. Kensi et la nounou se sourirent mais déjà Baptiste revenait avec une tonne de peluches qu'il déposa en tas sur le tapis.

« Mais qu'es ce que tu fais ?

« Bah je prends les affaires que je veux emporter. » répondit très sérieusement le petit garçon.

« Ah non, il est plus de 10h on fera ça demain matin. Au lit petit lutin ! »

« Oh non ! Aller s'te plait man ! »

« Surement pas, dans ton lit, plus vite tu dormiras et plus vite arrivera demain ! »

A ces mots le jeune garçon fit des bisous aux deux femmes et partit vite fait se mettre au lit demain serait un grand jour pour lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors que le jeune garçon était partit ce coucher les deux femmes discutèrent :

Femme : Tu es sûre de toi ?

Kensi : Certaine, je ne peux plus supporter de ne le voir que le weekend…

Femme : En tout cas, si tu as besoin, sache que je serais toujours là pour toi et pour lui quoi qu'il se passe.

Kensi : Je sais Hélène, comme toujours. Je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissante pour l'avoir pris chez toi et de t'en être occupé. Après ce qui c'est passer avec Jack je voulais juste le protéger mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas la bonne solution et que je n'ai fait que l'éloigner de moi pendant tout ce temps.

Hélène : Je suis ton amie Kensi et je comprends totalement ce que tu as fait pour ton fils, cet éloignement vous à plus rapprocher qu'autre chose.

Kensi (avec un sourire) : Merci beaucoup.

Les deux amies s'étreignirent puis partirent chacune dormir.

…

Il devait être environ 7h lorsqu'elle sentit un poids sur elle :

Baptiste : Maman ! Réveille-toi !

Kensi : Mmmm

Baptiste : Maman ! Je déménage !

Kensi (en ouvrant légèrement les paupières) : Oui oui, juste donne moi une ou deux minutes…

Baptiste sachant très bien que s'il la laissait tranquille elle allait se rendormir sauta hors du lit et alla ouvrir les rideaux.

Kensi (en grognant): D'accord, je me lève. D'habitude tu n'es pas aussi matinal…

Le petit garçon se dirigeait déjà vers la chambre d'Hélène et de son mari. C'est vrai c'était un grand jour. Elle voyait son fils tellement heureux, c'était vraiment réconfortant, elle qui craignait sa réaction… C'est vrai qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie avec Hélène et Grégoire. Dès ses 3 ans elle avait repris le boulot et avait pris cette décision de le mettre chez sa meilleure amie, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et avec le métier qu'elle menait les risques étaient grands, mais elle ne pouvait pas abuser de la gentillesse de ses amis, elle avait fait le bon choix… Puis elle se demanda se que ces collèges allait penser de son fils. Callen, Sam, Eric et Hetty avait déjà vu Baptiste mais il était tout petit, il avait bien changé depuis… Et Nell, elle ne l'avait jamais vu elle à part en photos, et surtout Deeks… peut être qu'il…

Baptiste : Maman !

Kensi tirer de ses pensées lui sourit, il était aussi têtu qu'elle, ça Deeks le remarquerai sûrement. Elle sortie du lit et vit Hélène et Grégoire qui avait l'air d'avoir du mal à suivre le petit garçon qui était aussi excité qu'une puce.

Baptiste : Venez ! J'ai déjà préparé toutes mes peluches et mes jouets…

Grégoire : Hola jeune homme je pense que maman et tata ont besoin d'un café.

Kensi sourit à cette appellation « tata », c'est vrai Hélène était comme sa sœur, elle avait toujours été là pour elle dans les moments durs et inversement, qui aurais pu croire que deux voisines de palier auraient put se lier d'une telle amitié ?

Après un café bien mérité qui leurs permis de se réveiller ils se mirent au travail.

…

Lorsque tous les cartons furent finis, ils purent manger tranquillement :

Grégoire : Qui aurait pu croire qu'un petit garçon pouvait avoir autant de peluches ! Kensi 3 cartons entier de peluche ! 3 !

Kensi (en rigolant): Bah oui mais il adore ça !

Grégoire : C'est pas une raison, tu te rends compte 3 CARTONS !

Hélène : Rhoo ! Laisse la tranquille.

Kensi (en souriant à son fils, c'est vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup les peluches et qu'elle lui en ramenait une à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait): Bon on ne va pas tarder parce que tout les cartons il faut maintenant les vider à la maison !

Baptiste : Oui !

Avant de monter dans la voiture est venu le temps des au revoir, Hélène et Grégoire promirent de venir les voir très vite et après les remerciements de Kensi, elle et Baptiste se retrouvèrent seuls dans la voiture :

Baptiste : C'est partit !

Kensi : Oui mon chéri, c'est parti (pour une nouvelle vie)

Ces dernières phrases elle les prononça dans sa tête, un nouveau départ pour elle, réapprendre à vivre avec un enfant de 6 n'était pas une mince affaire, mais elle allait y arriver. Elle ne doutait de plus rien, sauf peut être de ses sentiments pour _lui…_


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir surtout que c'est ma première fanfiction !

Bon aller le chapitre :

Baptiste c'était endormi dans la voiture bien qu'il n'était que 15h, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir vu l'heure à laquelle il s'était levé… Elle rentra dans l'allée du garage et arrêta la voiture, elle prit son fils dans ses bras et rentra dans la maison. Elle le déposa sur le canapé et ouvrit la porte de sa future chambre, il y avait déjà un lit et une armoire que Deeks avait monté pour elle car elle n'était décidément pas très douée pour les meubles en kit… Veillant à ne pas trop faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller, elle retourna à la voiture. En ouvrant le coffre et en voyant tous les cartons, elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

Elle prit alors son portable et composa un numéro, 3 sonneries, il ne répondait jamais très vite.

Deeks : Oui Kensi ?

Kensi : J'aurais besoin d'un tout petit service…

Deeks (méfiant) : Ca dépend du quel !

Kensi pouvait sentir un petit sourire narquois sur le visage de son coéquipier, elle le connaissait vraiment bien.

Kensi : Deeks !

Deeks : Plait-il ?

Kensi : Tu pourrais venir m'aider pour déballer les cartons de Baptiste ? J'aurais jamais cru que je lui avais offert autant de trucs…Et…

Deeks : Et tu as besoin d'un homme fort pour t'aider à porter les cartons !

Kensi (qui ne loupait pas une occasion de plaisanter avec son camarade) : Mais oui c'est ça je vais appeler Sam !

Deeks : Hé !

Kensi : Tu peux venir alors ?

Deeks : J'arrive dans 10 minutes et comme ça tu pourras enfin me présenter ton fils !

Kensi : A tout't !

Elle était contente qu'il puisse venir, c'est vrai il y avait Sam et Callen mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

…

Il prit ses clés et sortit, elle avait besoin d'aide et elle l'avait appelé, ils avaient gardé leur complicité d'avant même après le baiser…

_*Flashback*_

_Deeks : Ken's ça va ?_

_Kensi : Oui oui._

_Deeks : Ne me ment pas s'il te plait, pas à moi…_

_Elle était contre la voiture dos à lui, mais elle ne devait pas craquer, c'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris. Mais c'était trop dur… Elle se retourna._

_Kensi : TU AS FAILLIT TE FAIRE TUER DEEKS ! Tout ça parce je n'ai pas fait attention…_

_Elle avait baissé d'un ton et elle pleurait, il ne savait pas quoi faire car il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, sa carapace était tombé avec lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras._

_Deeks : Ce n'est pas ta faute Kensi et je n'ai rien._

_Kensi : Si c'est ma faute, il faut vraiment croire que je porte la poisse à ceux qui me sont chères… Je ne veux pas te perdre, et après Jack et Dom…_

_Elle avait l'air de se calmer un peu mais il la serrait toujours dans ses bras, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, leurs lèvres étaient si proches…il l'embrassa. Il faut croire qu'elle a été surprise car juste après elle s'était enfuie._

_*Fin du Flashback*_

Il était arrivé, quand il la vit devant le coffre son cœur s'emballa, elle était tellement belle !

Deeks : Ken's !

Kensi : Pas si fort il dort, mais de toute façon on va aller le réveiller sinon il ne dormira plus cette nuit.

Elle l'attira à l'intérieur…


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos commentaires !**

**Voila la suite :**

Deeks se laissa faire et rentra avec Kensi.

Kensi : Attends-moi là, je vais aller le chercher.

Puis elle parti en direction de la chambre de son fils. Il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit, d'après les photos Baptiste ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, en tout cas physiquement. Il espérait pour lui qu'il n'ait pas le même caractère qu'elle… Un petit sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres, c'est vrai qu'elle avait un de ses caractère sa partenaire ! Mais il aimait bien son caractère, cette façon de toujours faire rigoler les gens dans n'importe quelle situation, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup pour ça ! Il était toujours en train de sourire bêtement quand Kensi s'approcha de lui.

Kensi (en se moquant légèrement): Eh bah au moins tu es content !

Il se retourna et vit sa coéquipière, un petit bras dépassait de derrière elle, à priori le petit garçon était timide. Il se leva et s'accroupit devant le garçon qui ne fit que se cacher un peu plus derrière sa mère. Il lui tendit la main.

Deeks (avec un grand sourire) : Salut ! Moi c'est Deeks, je suis le coéquipier de ta maman.

Baptiste regarda sa mère comme si il attendait son approbation puis lui serra la main.

Baptiste : Baptiste.

Kensi (en caressant les cheveux de Baptiste): Oui, il est un peu timide, mais dans une dizaine de minutes ça lui sera passé.

Deeks : Attendez-moi là deux minutes.

Il partit en courant et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec Monty.

Kensi : Tu as emmené ton SAC A PUCE ?

Deeks : Déjà Monty n'a pas de puce et je l'avais laissé dans la voiture. Mais regarde.

Quand elle se retourna elle vit Baptiste jouer avec le chien, Deeks avait marqué un point.

Kensi : Bravo, bonne technique.

Deeks (avec son sourire charmeur) : Les gosses adorent les chiens !

Kensi : Bon, aller, c'est pas tout mais on a du boulot.

…

La fin de l'après midi fini comme elle avait commencé, dans la bonne humeur.

Deeks (en s'asseyant sur le canapé) : Je pensais que tu plaisantais en disant qu'il avait beaucoup de peluches !

Kensi : Eh oui ! Il est tard, tu veux manger avec nous ?

Deeks : Ca dépend de ce qu'i manger !

Kensi alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le frigo qui semblait particulièrement vide…

Kensi : Heu… Pizzas ça vous va.

Deeks et Baptiste : Oui !

Pendant qu'elle allait commander les pizzas, Baptiste et Deeks restèrent tout les deux. Le petit garçon était en train de caresser le chien, il se tourna vers Deeks.

Baptiste : Tu t'appelles vraiment Deeks ?

Deeks : Deeks est mon nom de famille, mais mon prénom c'est Marty.

Baptiste : Je préfère Deeks.

Deeks : Je pense que c'est pour ça que les gens m'appellent Deeks, Marty c'est pas vraiment un joli prénom…

Kensi revint.

Kensi : Les pizzas arriveront dans 30 minutes.

Baptiste et Deeks : Ok.

…

La soirée passa comme le reste de la journée très vite, dans les rires et la joie.

Deeks (voyant que Baptiste baillait) : Bon je ne vais pas tarder à y aller.

Baptiste (tentant tant bien que mal de rester éveillé) : Oh non encore une histoire d'enquête !

Deeks : Non non je vais y aller et toi tu vas dormir, je t'en raconterais d'autres un autre jour.

Baptiste : Oh…

Kensi : Aller, dit au revoir et va te brosser les dents.

Baptiste : Oui maman…

Il fit un bisou sur la joue de Deeks, caressa la tête de Monty et partit vers la salle de bain. Deeks, lui se leva et pris sa veste. Kensi l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture.

Kensi : Tu sais bien y faire avec les enfants.

Deeks (en souriant) : C'est un talent naturel.

Elle lui frappa l'épaule.

Deeks : Aie !

Kensi : Ca aussi c'est un talent naturel !

Il sourit et contre toutes attentes l'embrassa, au début elle fut surprise mais elle ne tarda pas à lui rendre son baiser. Ils se séparèrent un peu essoufflés mais contents.

Deeks (d'une voix douce et sincère): Bonne nuit Kensi.

Kensi : Bonne nuit Deeks.

…

**Et voila c'est tout pour cette fois, j'espère que ça vous plait !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un nouveau chapitre (un peu court):**

Le lendemain Kensi avait décidé d'inviter l'équipe pour leurs présenter Baptiste, et c'est ainsi que Callen, Sam et sa famille, Eric, Nell et Hetty furent chez Kensi pour un barbecue. Le contact avec le jeune garçon passa très bien mais elle n'en avait jamais douté. Elle était dans la cuisine quand Deeks vint.

Deeks : Tu veux de l'aide ? Sam et Callen s'occupent du barbecue et ils m'ont fait comprendre très subtilement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi, les enfants jouent ensemble et les filles parlent de trucs que je ne comprends pas bien… Alors je voulais me rendre utile !

Kensi : Oui bien sur tu peux remuer la salade si tu veux et l'apporter de toute façon j'ai presque fini.

Deeks : D'accord.

Après avoir fini de préparer ils se rendirent à table avec tout le monde, la fête était très joyeuse et Baptiste semblait apprécier les membres de l'équipe. Il avait déjà tissé des liens avec Deeks après la soirée précédente et il demanda même une autre histoire, Deeks lui avait répondu qu'il le ferait plus tard quand ils seraient tout les deux. L'après midi était déjà très avancer quand tout les invités émirent le désir de rentrer car demain tout le monde travaillait. Ils partirent donc en disant qu'ils avaient passé une très bonne journée et qu'ils avaient étés contents de rencontrer ou de revoir Baptiste. Maintenant seul restait Deeks qui n'avait pas l'aire de vouloir s'en aller au plus grand bonheur du petit garçon.

Baptiste : Dit Deeks, tu peux me raconter une histoire comme hier ?

Deeks : Bien sur ! Mais il faut d'abord demander à maman.

Baptiste lança à sa mère un regard implorant. Elle soupira.

Kensi : D'accord mais d'abord tu vas te laver les dents et te mettre en pyjama, et pas trop tard !

Baptiste acquiesça avant de se diriger en courant vers sa chambre.

Deeks : T'es sûre que ça te dérange pas ?

Kensi (en souriant): Non au contraire, j'aime bien tes histoires.

Déjà Baptiste revenait en courant et il s'installa bien confortablement à coté de Deeks dans les coussins du canapé, Kensi se dit que la vaisselle pouvais attendre et s'installa elle aussi sur le canapé mais de l'autre coté de Deeks. Alors il commença à raconter une histoire, comment il avait échappé à une bande de trafiquants de drogues, puis deux… A un moment Kensi lui fit un signe, le petit garçon avait la tête contre le coussin et avait les yeux fermés. Il se leva et fit signe à Kensi qu'il s'en occupait, il prit Baptiste dans ses bras et suivis de Kensi il le porta dans sa chambre. Une fois le jeune garçon bien installer Kensi lui fit un baiser sur le haut de sa tignasse et sortit de la chambre. Deeks lui hésita et fit de même.

Deeks (en chuchotant) : Bonne nuit bonhomme…

Lorsqu'il ressortit il vit Kensi en train de faire la vaisselle, elle était dos à lui. Il s'approcha et la serra par la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule comme si il regardait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fut un peu surprise mais moins que les autres fois, elle tourna la tête vers l'homme.

Kensi : Il t'apprécie beaucoup.

Deeks : C'est réciproque.

Elle hésita mais malgré tout il fallait qu'elle se lance, elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Deeks, leurs lèvres espacées de seulement quelques centimètres.

Kensi : Et moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup.

Il explora ses magnifiques yeux marron, elle, se plongea dans ses yeux couleur océan.

Deeks : Je t'aime Kensi.

Il posa ces lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut doux puis plus passionné, elle était coincée contre l'évier. Il la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit dans la chambre. Juste avant d'avoir passé le seuil de la porte et entre deux baisers :

Kensi (essoufflée) : Pour l'instant doucement devant Baptiste.

Deeks (en re-capturant ses lèvres) : On verra demain.

…

**Voila pour aujourd'hui, je pense que je vais encore faire deux ou trois chapitre pour pouvoir finir cette fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ils me font très plaisir !  
Je ne vous fais attendre trop longtemps, voila la suite :**

La sonnerie du réveil la réveilla, elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle balança alors sa main au pif sur la table de nuit et la sonnerie prit fin. Sa peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait le corps de Deeks sous le sien. Elle parcourait son torse musclé du bout du doigt et elle sentit un mouvement. Elle se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux. Il était la allongé, sa main dans la sienne et la regardait. Se perdant dans ses yeux elle se souvint alors de Baptiste et du fait qu'il avait école et qu'il ne devait pas les voir ensemble, pas tout de suite c'était trop tôt… Il semblait avoir compris sa pensée :

Deeks (en l'embrassant) : Laisse moi deux minutes et je ne suis plus là !

Kensi : De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il soit réveillé…

Deeks remis son pantalon et elle n'arrêtait pas de le dévorer des yeux.

Deeks : Fern, ferme la bouche tu vas gober une mouche !

Kensi : T'es bête !

Il s'approcha du lit ou elle se trouvait toujours et se pencha. Nez contre nez, ils s'embrassèrent.

Kensi : Je t'aime…

Deeks (décider à ne plus laisser ses lèvres) : Moi aussi, à tout à l'heure au boulot !

Et il disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui permit de savoir qu'il était 7 h et que Baptiste avait école à 8h30, il fallait qu'elle le réveille.

Elle se leva, enfila un jogging et un tee-shirt (soit dit en passant franchement moche) et se dirigea vers la porte de son fils.

…

Après avoir déposé Baptiste à l'école, elle arriva au NCIS et déposa son sac sur son bureau, salua Sam et Callen et ne fut pas surprise que Deeks ne soit pas encore là. Il était TOUJOURS en retard ! Elle en profita pour mettre à jour ses rapports. Mais elle avait la tête ailleurs, elle n'avait pas discuté avec Deeks du boulot et connaissant Deeks elle savait qu'il allait s'amuser et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

Deeks : Salut les gars !

Sam : Bon dieu, sauvez moi Deeks est de bonne humeur…

Callen : Que nous vaut cette soudaine joie ?

Sam : Quand Deeks est comme ça c'est qu'une catastrophe va bientôt arrivée…

Deeks : Très drôle Sam ! Non je suis juste content.

Callen : S'il est content c'est qu'il a rencontré une fille... Hein Ken's.

Kensi ne voulait pas rentrer dans le jeu de Deeks car elle savait que ça allait mal finir…

Kensi : Sûrement !

Sam : Comment elle est ?

Deeks : Mignonne… et franchement doué pour vous savez quoi !

Callen : On se passera des détails…

Elle n'y croyait pas ses yeux, il s'amusait avec elle car il savait exactement qu'elle était très mal à l'aise, d'ailleurs il n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards en coin. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait l'aire très content de lui…

Hetty : Jeunes gens on se remet au travail car j'attends toujours vos rapports… Mr Deeks nous nous passerons de votre vie sentimentale.

Tout le monde se remit au travail, la journée promettait d'être longue…

…

Aucune affaire ne s'était présentée au plus grand dame de la jeune femme qui espérait se retrouver seule avec son homme pour remettre les points sur les i. L'heure de partir était enfin arrivée et les deux jeunes gens partirent en même temps.

Kensi : Suit moi…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'elle rentrait déjà dans sa voiture et il du se dépêcher pour ne pas la perdre, surtout qu'il ne savait pas ou elle l'emmenait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier la façon dont il avait joué avec elle toute la journée…Elle s'était arrêtée devant chez elle et ne semblait pas descendre de la voiture, alors il descendit de sa voiture et rentra dans celle de sa partenaire. Elle ne disait pas un mot le regardait :

Deeks : Cette journée était superbe non ?

Kensi (en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule) : MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ? J'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie.

Deeks (mort de rire) : Oui j'ai cru remarquer ça !

Kensi : Ok Deeks, tu ne fait plus jamais ça, t'imagine si Hetty est au courant, elle nous tuerait ! Donc on sépare boulot et vie privée.

Deeks : Ou alors on reste discret au boulot.

Il l'embrassa et ils passèrent la soirée à rigoler avec Baptiste tout en restant discret auprès du jeune garçon.

…

**Normalement il ne reste qu'un chapitre mais peut être que je ferais un épilogue…je verrais sur le moment. Voila, en tout cas j'espère que ça vous plait ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Voila le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction :**

Plus d'un mois était passé depuis le début de leur relation, ils arrivaient assez bien à cacher la chose auprès de leurs collèges et de Baptiste même si Deeks passait vraiment beaucoup de temps chez eux, mais ils pensaient qu'un enfant ne comprendrait pas ce qui se passait.

Un jour alors qu'ils étaient au NCIS pour un jour assez calme, le téléphone de Kensi sonna.

Kensi : Kensi Blye ? Oui, oh ! Il n'a rien de grave, d'accord j'arrive tout de suite…Merci.

Les trois hommes avaient levé la tête et observaient la jeune femme.

Callen : Qu'es ce qui se passe ?

Kensi : Baptiste est tombé dans la cour et à priori il s'est cassé le poignet…

Deeks : Merde.

Kensi : Bon il faut que j'y aille, je reviens après.

Callen : Ok, tu nous tiens au courant.

La jeune femme se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Hetty pour lui demander si elle pouvait y aller. Devant l'acquiescement de la patronne, Kensi se dirigeât vers sa voiture et fila à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Baptiste, elle se dirigeât vers lui. Après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la tête elle l'observa sous toutes les coutures :

Kensi (avec une voix un peu affolé) : Tu n'as rien d'autre ?

Baptiste (en levant son bras plâtré) : Non t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste ça, c'est trop cool non ?

Kensi : Heu…si tu vois ça comme ça… Mais on verra quand tu devras le garder pendant très longtemps !

Après une entrevu avec le médecin ils remontèrent dans la voiture. De là elle essaya de contacter la nounou de Baptiste pour qu'elle vienne plus tôt mais celle-ci n'était pas disponible.

Baptiste : On fait quoi alors ? Tu vas rester avec moi…

Kensi : Non tu viens avec moi au boulot. Mais je ne veux pas de bruits d'accord ?

Elle regarda le petit garçon qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

Baptiste : Trop bien ! Je vais pouvoir le raconter à tous mes copains !

Kensi sourit et se re-concentra sur la route en se disant que Hetty ne pouvais pas refuser sa demande.

Arriver au NCIS, elle laissa Baptiste avec les garçons et partit en direction du bureau d'Hetty.

Deeks : Alors bonhomme on fait des folies.

Baptiste : Je suis tombé !

Sam (en étouffant un rire): Bah oui ça se voit !

Deeks qui venait de prendre un café les observait, il était rassuré que Baptiste n'est rien de plus grave, c'est vrai qu'il s'était vraiment attaché à ce petit bonhomme… C'est d'ailleurs lui qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

Baptiste : Deeks ?

Deeks : Oui ?

Baptiste : Je peux te poser une question ?

Deeks : Bien sur bonhomme !

Baptiste : Es-ce que tu es amoureux de ma maman ?

Il manqua de recracher la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre et devient tout rouge en entendant Sam et Callen exploser de rire et s'intéresser de plus près à la conversation. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question là ! Mais il fallait qu'il se rattrape car sinon Kensi allait le tuer…

Deeks : Bah non mon poussin, qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça voyons !

Baptiste : Bah alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassée hier alors ?

Là Deeks n'avait plus rien à dire surtout que Kensi et Hetty venait d'arriver juste assez tôt pour entendre la dernière phrase. Ca promettait…

Sam : Bah alors Deeks et Kensi, vous n'avez pas répondu à la question !

Hetty : Tout les deux dans mon bureau tout de suite !

Ils la suivirent dans son bureau.

Deeks : Hetty ça fait qu'un mois et ça n'empiète pas sur notre travail.

Hetty : je le savais déjà.

Kensi (intriguée) : Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit alors.

Hetty (en les repoussant vers les bureaux) : comme vous avez dit ça n'empiète pas sur votre travail, mais au moindre petit problème je devrais prendre des dispositions !

En repartant vers leurs collèges.

Deeks : Je trouve que ça c'est plutôt bien passé, non ?

Kensi : Oui assez !

Ils se rassirent chacun à leur bureaux comme si de rien était.

Callen : Quoi vous ne dites rien ? Depuis combien de temps ? Et qu'a dit Hetty ?

Deeks : Ca ne vous regardent pas !

Sam : Mais vous rester quand même coéquipiers ?

Deeks : Oui.

Callen (en se tournant vers Sam) : j'en reviens pas, et on a rien vu !

Sam haussa les épaules.

Deeks et Kensi savait qu'ils n'avaient pas fini d'entendre les moqueries de leurs collèges mais peut importe maintenant rien ne les obligeait plus à se cacher.

**Fin**

**Voila pour cette fanfiction et espérant que ça vous à plu ! **


End file.
